miscreatedfandomcom-20200222-history
Update 1.0
Version 1.0 - 12/18/2018 Version 1.0 is a major milestone for Miscreated because it means that Miscreated is leaving early access (alpha) and is now considered a beta release of the game. 1.0 indicates that the majority of all planned features for the game have now been implemented. Several of the implemented features will continue to evolve and be improved upon as further development takes place, as well as general game optimization and polishing. For your enjoyment, Miscreated 1.0 contains over 100 weapons, 15 types of vehicles, 12 types of AI, 19 main weather patterns, 100 skins, 700 clothing variations, 400 base building parts, and 100s of other gameplay related items. Miscreated is a dangerous world. Be prepared to survive! Follow our social media channels for all the latest news and information: Discord: discord.gg/miscreated Twitter: twitter.com/miscreatedgame Instagram: entradainteractive Facebook: facebook.com/miscreatedgame Abbreviated Patch Notes: * Iron Sons' DLC - New Steam DLC that contains exclusive weapon skins and content * Self hosted servers - anyone can host their own Miscreated server now - server is a separate download from Steam * Over 20 new weapons - a wide variety of new weapons are included * Over 100 new weapon skins - with the exception of exclusive skins they will be randomly awarded as you play * 100% finished map - including two new huge undergound bunkers and general overall polish to the map * New and improved weather patterns - acid rain and blizzard are new - seek proper gear or shelter indoors as needed * Exhaustive temperature system - keep an eye on your temperature - many gameplay elements will now affect it * New base building parts - shutters and shutter walls, hesco barriers, angled walls, water barrels, purifiers, and collectors * Farming system - Grow crops using planters found in the world or craft some for your base * Interactive world - Doors, explosive items, powering houses for working lights, ovens, and microwaves * Audio improvements - Sounds wil now adjust depending on the environment you are in * 100s of bug fixes and quality of live improvements Consumable Item Changes for 1.0 In version 1.0 the consumable item system has been enhanced to add more gameplay options and depth. Due to their age, all old items you find in the game (MREs, soda cans, packaged foods, water bottles, canteens) will mostly likely not be in a pristine state and can make you sick, poisoned, or irradiated when consumed. Be sure to inspect all items before you consume them. Items you find in bunkers and underground have been protected from the harsh aftermath of the war. Search for items in these areas for consumables that are safe to eat and drink. Most above ground water sources have also been irradiated due to the war. Consuming water from above ground water sources will make you sick. Clean water sources can still be found underground, or you can use the few water pumps located around the world. As you explore the harsh world, keep a watchful eye out for any water purification tablets. They can be added to any refillable water container to purify the water inside of it. If you decide to settle down and and create a base you can construct a water purifier that will clean any contaminated water source. A water collector can also be constructed that will collect clean water when it rains, but don't try and drink any of it after a radiation storm as the entire contents will be irradiated. Remember, your water purifier can be used to clean the irradiated water should this happen to you. All refillable fluid containers (jerry cans, water bottles, and canteens) can contain a random amount of either diesel fuel or any type of water, so inspect any container before drinking it. As a devious player, you can choose to fill a canteen with diesel fuel and leave it for some future traveller to find and hopefully consume, or you can also use rotten vegetables to poison water. Consuming too much diesel fuel will kill you. The only way to detect that an item is irradiated is to use a Survivotron to inspect it. If you do not have one, be wary of consuming anything that appears to be clean - unless you like the warm fuzzies of being irradiated.The safest way to stay nourished is to revert back to your primal instincts and kill animals to harvest them for food, or be more civilized and just grow crops. All fresh food is perfectly safe to eat. Hotfix 1.0a - 12/24/2018 Changes in 1.0a: * Fix for inspecting items using Geiger counter on Survivotron * Adjusted food/water consumption rates based on feedback - food and water will be reduced a little slower now * Fix for world item actions spawning an item 100% of the time after the regeneration time was expired and it was checked before * Increased visibility of DLC Skins * Fixed Stanag mag rotating when mk18 is fired * Add Pink Hazmat to Teflon repair kit * Add Military Black Jacket to Canvas repair kit * Slightly increased meat rates on some animals * Fix for base building parts falling through the terrain * Fix for base building parts being incorrectly simulated on the client * Fixes for the water collector fluid level * A few map related fixes and improvements * Updated UI hints * Don't log hosting options in the log file - could reveal rcon password * Fixed server crash due to an invalid inventory item * Server crash fix related to wolf packs * Server performance fixes related to AI system * Couple of miscellaneous server crash fixes * Changes to help prevent screen flicker during rain and snow weather patterns * Default mis_gameserverid to 100 for self-hosted servers - causing them not to crash when starting up if it's missing. * Fixed g_gameRules_faction0_equip value so it can be used on self-hosted servers Hotfix 1.0b - 12/28/2018 Server only hotfix * Reduction in the number of AI navigation mesh tiles generated per frame - will reduce overall CPU load * AI navigation optimization related to player bases * Fixed some server related crashes * Fixed issue where some of the new 1.0 server configuration variables couldn't be used Hotfix 1.0c - 01/07/2019 Server only hotfix * Optimizations for the dynamic AI navigation mesh generation code * Dynamic AI navigation mesh generation is turned off while a base is being validated << Back to Early Access Alpha Update #63 | Proceed to Exp Update 1.0.1 >> Category:Patch